


【盾冬/stucky】一个“温柔”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看吧，见谅，感谢…一个突如其来的，关于Steve和Bucky的，温柔日常的脑洞…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬/stucky】一个“温柔”的脑洞

无责任脑洞（写文？不存在的）——

.

其实Steve是一个挺浪漫的人，或许这样的浪漫有点老气，但对他和Bucky来说却刚刚好.

Bucky记忆还没完全恢复的时候，总是有点嗜睡，所以早上Steve醒来的时候，Bucky还缩在他怀里睡得天昏地暗.

Steve并不急着叫醒他的Bucky，早晨的阳光温柔而不刺眼，透过层层薄纱窗帘洒在他们身上，暖暖的阳光映着Bucky有点卷曲却柔软的头发，Steve总是很享受这样可以欣赏Bucky安稳睡颜的时刻.

亲亲还在沉睡的Bucky的额头，Steve小心翼翼的挪出被窝，洗漱完毕然后为他和Bucky准备今天的早餐.

Steve去叫Bucky起床的时候，Bucky总是会迷迷糊糊的扒着他的手臂赖一会儿床，Steve也就那么温柔的笑着看着，等他的Bucky慢慢醒来.

“Morning , Bucky.”

Steve轻声跟他的Bucky说着早安.

.

早餐过后，他们会出门散散步，Bucky需要适应这个陌生的时代与陌生的人群.

Steve会一直牵着Bucky的手，70年前没抓住的手，70年后再也不会轻易松开.

他们走过街道，走过公园，河边，面包店.

他们看着清晨街道上不多的汽车，公园里等着人们喂食的白鸽，河边晨跑的人们，面包店里飘出刚刚烤好的面包的香气.

.

午饭时间他们会去找Sam蹭蹭饭，Sam总是笑着嫌他们麻烦，然后去厨房做起午饭.

Sam时常说他们这样的生活就像老年人，Steve就说：

“这也没办法呀，我们的确是两个快要100岁的老年人了嘛.”

.

下午，他们偶尔会去博物馆看看与他们有关的历史，或者坐在公园的长椅上，看看跑来跑去的孩子和飞来飞去的白鸽.

Bucky总是看着看着就发起了呆，Steve就拿出自己随身带着的小速写本，把这样的Bucky一笔一画的画下来.

Steve画了好几本的Bucky，Bucky就笑着说他这样太肉麻受不了，然后Steve就会说：

“可我总也画不腻怎么办，我还觉得不够呢.”

.

晚上回到家里，Steve会打开家里的老式唱片机，播放着那些40年代的老歌.

他们有时候会一起窝在沙发上看看书，或是关了家里所有的灯看21世纪夜空中不多的星星.

有时候他们会一边听着悠扬的老歌，一边做，那些与这个时代并不相符的音乐会让他们感到安心，他们很喜欢这样.

他们相拥着，亲吻着，Steve总是做得很温柔，温柔得让Bucky想要就这么溺死在他的怀里，世界上大概只有他的Steve会对他这么温柔了吧.

结束后，Steve会抱着精疲力尽的Bucky去洗澡，为了能容纳两个人，Steve还特地定制了一个特大号的浴缸，这样他就可以抱着他的Bucky一起泡澡了.

.

当所有人都安然入梦的时候，Steve会抱着困得睁不开眼的Bucky钻进温暖的被子里，亲亲他的额头，然后道一声晚安.

“Have a nice dream , my Bucky.”


End file.
